deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)
Sir Arthur is the main protagonist of Capcom's, Ghosts n' Goblins. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) VS Kuros (Wizards & Warriors) (By The Ancient One/Complete) *Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Sir Arthur *Shovel Knight vs. Sir Arthur (By Toweringpillarofcoach/Complete) *Sir Arthur VS Simon Belmont *Sir Arthur vs. Sash Lilac History When Princess Prin Prin was taken into the Demon Realm after being kidnapped while on a date with a lone knight at a graveyard, the same lone knight rose to rescue her, and his name is Sir Arthur. Arthur rescued Prin Prin from the Demon realm, defeating Satan and his six Generals. Unfortunately for Sir Arthur after 3 years later, Lucifer, the ruler of the demon realm, stole everybody's souls, including Princess Prin Prin's. Arthur dove back into the Demon Realm, going through the 6 levels twice, and with the aid of the Goddess of Battle, Arthur defeated Lucifer, and with his last breaths, the demon king told Arthur that he would revive and destroy the land. 4 years later, a festival was held at the kingdom. Arthur and Prin Prin were in the castle, when demons burst in and stole Prin Prin to the Demon Realm. Arthur was surprised, realizing that this was too early for the revival of Lucifer. Taking his Lance, Arthur returned to the demon realm once and for all, going through the 6 new levels twice again, and killing off the evil Sardius. Arthur and Prin Prin rode off to the castle. Death Battle Info Background *'Age:' 28 years old (as mentioned in Marvel vs Capcom 3) *'Spices:' Human *'Place of Birth:' Kingdom of Hus? Equipment *'Lance:' Also known as the Jousting Spear which is normally used for Jousting, Sir Arthur can throw this with pin-point accuracy and can throw up to two at a time at enemies above and below, when Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Flaming Lance which leaves a trail of flames. *'Sword:' When Sir Arthur dishes out this sword, this is one of the select few weapons in his arsenal that he actually uses as a melee weapon. *'Cross:' When Sir Arthur dishes out the Cross, he will throw it at enemies that is capable of destroying enemy projectiles as well as the enemies themselves, while it is known to be fast to throw, it is also a rather short range projectile weapon. *'Daggers:' Also known as Knives, these daggers that Sir Arthur can throw are faster then the Lance itself and can throw three of these Daggers at a time, when Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Magic Dagger 'which is more powerful. *'Cross Bow: While Sir Arthur can 2 arrows at once, he can do so for at least 3 to 4 times on screen at once as one arrow goes at a 45 degree angle and the other at a 20 degree angle. If Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Homing Crossbow, which shoots three homing balls out that seek anything from treasure chests to enemies, the downside to this is that he can only shoot these once at a time until they hit a enemy, get destroyed or hits a treasure chest whichever happens first. *'Torch:' When Sir Arthur throws this torch, he can throw it onto the ground from a short-ranged distance which creates about 4 small columns of flames upon landing and can throw up to three Torches at a time. When Sir Arthur wears the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Fireball which further spreads columns of flame upon landing and can fire two Fireballs at once. *'Axe:' When Sir Arthur uses this axe, it moves in quick circles as if it functions like a loop to loop foward-like weapon. When Sir Arthur is wearing the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Hefty Axe, which flies upward the back down and finally forward, destroying everything in it's path. Sir Arthru can only throw this once at a time. *'Scythe:' When Sir Arthur throws the Scythe, it will fly in a straight pattern and hits his enemy twice, he can also make it swoop downward as well and can only throw this one at a time. If Sir Arthur is wearing Bronze Armor, it is upgraded to the Magic Scythe which is only more powerful as Sir Arthur can only throw it once at a given moment. *'Tri-Blade:' When Sir Arthur throws the Tri-Blades, it is thrown into a strange pattern of an L. It goes up, then back down, then forward, then back to Sir Arthur himself, he can throw two of these at a time. When Sir Arthur is wearing the Bronze Armor, it gets upgraded to the Shuriken which is slightly faster and easier to connect, but still difficult to use. *'Discus:' When Sir Arthur throws the Discus, it can be thrown to all sides, and when it touches the terrain, it moves along the ground. *'Psycho Cannon:' When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor, he can use the Psycho Cannon as it's capable of projecting a huge blast of mid-range magic of holy property. *'Goddess' Bracelet:' When Sir Arthur uses this, it projects a Huge Blast of mid-range holy magic. *'Bronze Armor:' When Sir Arthur is equipped with the Bronze Armor, he is able to use upgraded versions of most of the very weapons he uses. *'Golden Armor:' As Sir Arthur upgrades to the Golden Armor, he is able to cast magical spells, the magical spells he casts varies depending on the current weapon he is wielding which will be explained in the spells section. *'Sun Shield:' As it comes with Sir Arthur's Golden Armor, he can use it to block 3 hits before it finally shatters. *'Hanema no Kutsu (Jumping Boots):' This allows Sir Arthur to do a double jump. *'Kishi no Tamashii (Knight's Soul):' This allows Sir Arthur to take half the normal damage (in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins, he can take a total of 10 hits before finally going down) Spells * Thunder Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Lance, he can use it to create three lightning bolts are fired left, up and right from his position and pierce through solid objects and enemies. * Fire Dragon Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Dagger, he can use it to summon a dragon of flames goes around the screen counter clockwise. * Lightning Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Axe, he can use it to release a series of energy beams in several directions. * Tornado Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Scythe, he can use it to create two Tornadoes as they come out from his position and go across the whole screen. * Shield Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and is wielding the Torch, he can use it to create three energy orbs that will temporarily surround Sir Arthur to protect him, they will also deal damage against whatever enemies that touches them. * Seek Magic: When Sir Arthur is wearing Golden Armor and wielding the Crossbow, he can use it to reveal all treasure chests near his position if any. Feats *Durability is known to be small building level (he can take a total of 10 hits as seen in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins upon getting the Kishi no Tamashii, also known as Knight's Soul) *Survived the demon realm 5 times *Killed a total of 16 other bosses in the first Ghosts 'n Goblins game *Killed a total of 12 other bosses in Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Killed a total of 14 other bosses in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Killed a total of 3 other bosses in Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II *Killed Astaroth a total of 8 times *Killed Astaroth's alter ego Nebiroth twice (Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts as well as Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II) *Killed Lucifer in Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Killed Sardius in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Killed Hades in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. *Rescued Princess Prin Prin 4 times Weaknesses *Can only hold one weapon at a time and can only find said weapons in chests *Can only find the Cross, Goddess Bracelet, or Psycho Cannon with Golden Armor. *Can only cast spells while wearing armor. *Can only take two hits without armor as seen in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. Gallery Sir Arthur.png Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears back in 1985.png|Sir Arthur as he appears back in 1985 Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Namco × Capcom.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Namco × Capcom Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Gold Knights.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Gold Knights Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Capcom Generation 2.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Capcom Generation 2 Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Bronze Armor.png|Sir Arthur wearing Bronze Armor Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Cannon Spike.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Cannon Spike Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Otoranger.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Otoranger Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur with Gold Armor as he appears in Otoranger.png|Sir Arthur with Gold Armor as he appears in Otoranger Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Archie Comics Worlds Unite.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Archie Comics Worlds Unite Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Cursed Armor.png|Sir Arthur wearing Cursed Armor Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur wearing Golden Armor and wielding Shield.png|Sir Arthur wearing Golden Armor and wielding Shield Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur with Gold Armor as he appears on the Sega Genesis version of Ghouls & Ghosts.png|Sir Arthur with Gold Armor as he appears on the Sega Genesis version of Ghouls & Ghosts Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears on the Arcade Cover of Ghouls & Ghosts.png|Sir Arthur as he appears on the Arcade Cover of Ghouls & Ghosts Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as seen in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins.png|Sir Arthur as seen in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Electric Manipulator